Cellular phones have been experiencing increasing demand over the past decade. As the use of cellular phones has increased dramatically, so has the desire to use them in any location without restriction. It is well known that water, sand or other foreign debris does not mix well with electronics, including the electronics of a cellular phone. Current products exist that protect phones from water by having an enclosed plastic case that is sealable, and therefore, waterproof. This enables the user to have their phone with them when they are enjoying water sports or in any other environment where water might be present without jeopardizing the phone.
Previous products have addressed these basic problems. Specifically, Dry Paks and Gunzi Aqua Pacs by Kwik Tek are both products that provide a waterproof case for traditional non-flip phones. These products generally include a sealing member, locking mechanisms and an enclosure member. The drawback of these present products, however, is that they are only applicable with a traditional non-flip phone. Non-flip phones are phones that do not have any folding mechanism, any hinging mechanisms, or any variation thereof. Although existing products provide a reasonable solution for this certain type of phone, they do no provide a good waterproof solution for a phone with any moving parts, especially a flip phone.
A problem with these known devices is that they do not provide adequate means to operate a flip phone. A flip phone is not able to open once it is inserted in these known devices. Another option is to have the phone opened and then insert it into these devices. However, doing so subjects the flip phone to undue stresses that could potentially damage the flip phone. Doing this could also lead to an unwanted call being sent or overusing the phone battery because the flip phone must always be in the open position
A second drawback to the existing designs of these devices is that they do not provide a means for housing the antenna of phones. Antennae are a very fragile part of the phone. Especially in flip phones the antennae do not perform well under high stresses. Known devices constrain the antenna of the phone and therefore have been known to damage the antennas as well as other parts of the flip phones.
A further drawback of the existing devices is that they are not operable with any style of phone. Rather, they are designed for a single phone and thus if someone wants to upgrade their phone, they must buy a new waterproof case for that phone. This is an unnecessary burden on consumers who may want to switch their phone without switching all accessories that they owned for their previous phone.
It is therefore an aspect of the present invention to provide a waterproof flip phone case that is operable to use with any type of phone, either flip or non-flip. It is a further aspect of the invention to provide use of a phone without damaging any components of the phone while it is inside the case, and thus provide a sealable, substantially impermeable, flexible case with a transparent material that allows use of the phone while it is secured within the enclosure.